


Frozen Backpack

by JustSimon



Category: B. P (Yume Nikki Fangame), Permafrost (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after B.P and Permafrost's events. Conrad has found a door in his dream, which led him to the girl, who been "trapped in the ice".
Relationships: Conrad/Morana





	Frozen Backpack

In one usual boring day, Conrad found something unusual in his dream, there was a door, but this door looked different, it had an argyle symbol on it, with some hesitation Conrad opened the door and entered inside, he found himself on someone's balcony, but there was a lot of snow, then Conrad walked in the room, in room was a girl, that lied on the bed, when Conrad walked closer, she woke up. 

'Huh? How strange i thought that dream denizens can't enter in my room.' "Actually i am not a dream denizen, i am a dreamer. Name is Conrad, What yours?" 'Morana, wait, did you just said that you are dreamer?' "Um yeah." 'You mean, you are real human and not a fruit of my imagination?' "Yeah." '... OMG!' "I know right? I just found some door with an argyle... like yours. Now i understand." 'What do you mean?' "That door, door of your dream, door of your Nexus, but why there is so c-cold?" 'Well, in my real world is permafrost and i can't leave my home from it, so it's affected on me really well, that's why my dreams full of snow, cold and weird snow people, which can close me in the trap.' "Girl, i know what you mean, in my dream some creepy guys with one eye chasing me and then isolate me in some closed area. B-but how about that we change place for a conversation, if i will be here more than a ten minutes i will became a snow guy." 'Okay.' "Follow me." 

Conrad opened the door. 

"After you." 

And then they both walked through the door and got in some kind of a metro. 

'This is your nexus? You live in a metro?' "Yes and no, in real world i live in the tent, but, i can't remember what was my life before." 'I am sorry.' "It's okay." 'Conrad, i see you wear a sport jacket, do you like sport?' "Well, more or less, i like ride on my mountain bike." 'Cool i guess, well i just have a roller skates.' "So how good are you ride on them?" 'Average.' "How about we make a race?" 'Are you serious? You have an advantage.' "Come on, i am interesting to check your skills, it will be fun." 'Well, ok.' After the race. 

"I just can't believe, you beat me." 'What i can say, you are sucker!' "You're pretty cocky, i like it. You have some spark. Let me shake your hand." 

Conrad shook hand to Morana and even don't noticed how he still held her hand, both of them blushed. 

'Um, you can let go of my hand now.' "Oh, um, sorry. Well it was fun, you know Morana despite on your age, you're pretty cool girl." 'Oh, uh thanks.' "Well i should go, in real world you know, bye i guess." 

But when Conrad been ready to pinch his cheek. 

'Conrad wait!' "Huh?" 'Um, if you will feel boring again, visit me.' "Sure, gladly." 

After that, Conrad pinched his cheek and Morana walked through the door in her dream. After that day Conrad was ready to find and save Morana in the real world. But it's a different story. 


End file.
